Capítulo 12: Misión
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: En este nuevo capítulo, se desarrollara la primera misión y una situación algo inquietante para nuestros amigos, ¿podrán pasar la misma con éxito? ¿O tendrán que rendir cuentas para Sei?


Capítulo 12: Misión Tachibana ahora era el cocinero de las chicas en ese momento, mientras que recibía las instrucciones con respecto a lo que debía cocinar, ya que Sei le había dado las instrucciones, recibieron una misión muy importante y para eso debían contar con la ayuda de su chico cocinero y de la banda del presente.

- Escuchen, hay un intercambio de armas y la RAPT pondrá sus narices en muy poco tiempo, necesitaremos que ustedes los distraigan todo el tiempo posible. Les ordenó Meg, mientras que se estaban levantando, la pelirroja los detuvo.

- Solo irán cinco de ustedes: Toni, Claude, CJ, Johnny, Luís y Tommy, Huang, tú serás el que los esperara con un auto para poder escapar. Les dijo la chica.

- No tenemos ni un solo auto. Respondió el chino.

- Lo tendrán que buscar. Le respondió Sei, mientras que los iban dejando en la Ciudad.

- ¿Solo distraer? Preguntó Claude.

- Serán de señuelo hasta que podamos dar con los traficantes de armas. Dijo Meg, mientras que se iban preparando.

- Dios, como en el 2001, cuando trabajé para Donald Love. Mencionó Claude su misión de sacar a toda la Policía del Aeropuerto Francis Internacional para que pudiera escapar el socio de Love.

Los dejaron en las cercanías del Centro de la Ciudad.

- Suerte. Les deseó Sei, mientras que partían hacia la misión.

- ¡Oigan, esperen, no tenemos armas! ¡Esperen! Les pidió Lee a los gritos pero era tarde, ya que las chicas se habían retirado.

- Nos habíamos olvidado de eso. Se acordó Luís, mientras que lo único que tenían eran sus puños.

- Tendremos que usar muy bien el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Dijo Johnny, apenas habían encontrado dos palos de hierro para Huang y Luís.

Mientras que Toni estaba con Claude recorriendo las calles de las cercanías del Centro, buscando alguna tienda de música y poder conseguir lo que buscaba.

- ¡Toni, Claude, esperen! Les pidió CJ, mientras que se detenían.

- ¿Qué pasa, Carl? Preguntó Claude.

- Escuchen, primero, Toni, lamento mucho de lo que pasó en el robo al Casino Calígula de Las Venturas durante el año 1992, era un momento muy complicado y además… Pero cuando CJ le contaba todo a Toni, el Capo le hizo una seña de que se detuviera.

- Olvídalo, Carl, ya no sirve de lo que pasó en el pasado, ahora no estamos en nuestra era, tenemos que dejar nuestras diferencias y trabajar juntos. Le explicó Cipriani.

- Genial, escuchen, tengo dinero para que podamos sobrevivir, son apenas 1000 Yenes, se los quité a esos pandilleros en el callejón, tras ser abatidos por la Policía.

- Perfecto, gracias, amigo, estamos en deuda. Le respondió Johnny, mientras que volvían a la misión.

Toni ingresó en una disquería, al entrar allí, el joven que atendía el local se quedó sorprendido por la ropa que llevaba Toni y que consistía en su traje de Leone con zapatos negros.

- Buenos días. Saludó Toni.

- Buenos días, Caballero, ¿qué desea? Preguntó el joven.

- Me dijeron que aquí vendían la discografía completa de la "Radio Double Cleff FM" de Liberty City. ¿Le sobran algunos? Preguntó Cipriani, mientras que el joven buscaba en los estantes.

- Sí, me parece que nos sobraron las últimas cajas, hace años que no se compra de este género, muchas familias de la Mafia dejaron de existir en Liberty City, había una muy famosa llamada los Leone, se mudaron hace mucho a Alderney tras la muerte de su Don llamado Joey. Le contó el chico, mientras que le pasaba a Toni las últimas grabaciones, Cipriani estaba asombrado de lo ocurrido.

- Oh, gracias, ¿cuánto es? Preguntó por el precio.

- Son 120 Yenes. Dijo el joven y Toni le dio justo.

- Perfecto, gracias. Le agradeció el Capo de la Familia Leone.

- Igualmente. Le dijo el chico y se retiró del local.

Al salir, Claude quien estaba vigilando le preguntó qué pasaba.

- ¿Estás bien, Toni? Le preguntó Speed.

- Los Leone se fueron de Portland a Alderney, me lo contó el chico del local. Le dijo Toni, mientras que se iban de allí.

En el Lado Norte, Tommy Vercetti con Huang Lee buscaban un coche tener que escapar en el momento de que la misión terminara.

- Perfecto, ese auto es excelente para la huida. Dijo Huang Lee y abrió las puertas de un Toyota 2020 rojo.

- Vamos, encendamos esta belleza. Dijo Tommy y se dirigieron con el vehículo hacia donde estaban los demás.

Mientras que Huang y Tommy encendía el vehículo, Jo había localizado al objetivo suyo en los puertos, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión para la venta de armas y municiones a las bandas.

Luís estaba anotando los números de las patentes de los camiones que llevaban ese material hacia sus destinos, mientras que Jo intervenía y acaba con los enemigos, pasaron a la siguiente posición: El escape, mientras que a su vez, Claude perseguía a un carterista, lograba detenerlo con la ayuda de Toni.

- Es un delincuente de poca monta, no tiene nada de importancia: Lo llevaremos a las celdas. Dijo uno de los policías, mientras que lo entregaban a la Justicia.

- ¡Lo hicimos muy bien! Le felicitó Toni a Claude por su acción.

Después del éxito de la misión, partieron hacia donde estaba la base de las chicas, estaban estacionadas con su casa en una concesionaria de autos, pero al entrar allí, se toparon con Niko y Kyohei afuera.

- Eh, chicos, ¿qué pasó? Preguntó Luís, cuando en ese momento apareció Meg saltando desde el techo de la casa.

- ¡Esto fue lo que pasó: Su amigo serbio se metió para espiar a Jo en su habitación mientras que dormía, no puedo creerlo, no tienen el más mínimo sentido de caballerosidad y se meten en un lugar equivocado! Les dijo Meg, mientras que les señalaba a todos ellos como responsables y a Tachibana como una persona que no conocía por ser nuevo.

- No fue su culpa, se tropezó con una bufanda que estaba en el piso y entró sin querer en la habitación. Trató de explicar Tachibana con respecto al incidente.

- No quieras hacerte el defensor de ese serbio pervertido. Le amenazó Meg al chico, mientras que aparecía Sei.

- Kyohei, pásate mañana para que podamos hablar tranquilos y con respecto a ustedes, tendrán que pasar la noche fuera de este sitio hasta que se resuelva la situación. Les dijo Sei, mientras que les cerraban la puerta en la cara a todos ellos.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Fue un accidente! Se disculpó Niko por cuarta vez en el día, pero ya era tarde.

- No fue su culpa, Señor Bellic, usted se tropezó sin querer. Bueno, me iré a mi casa. Cuídense, amigos. Les dijo Kyohei, mientras que tomaba su moto y partía hacia su hogar.

Quedaron solos ellos allí.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Preguntó Luís, cuando de golpe, vieron que llegaba Johnny caminando muy lentamente por la calle.

- ¡Johnny! Gritaron sus amigos y fueron a verlo, CJ con Tommy lo agarraron a tiempo antes de que se cayera en la calle, lo acostaron sobre el suelo para que pudiera descansar.

- Fui atacado de la nada, pelee contra unos pandilleros y cuando el RAPT les disparó, uno se hizo el muerto para apuñalarme cerca del hígado. Les contó Johnny todo lo sucedido.

- Tranquilo, vamos a llevarte a un hospital, te contaremos todo lo sucedido por el camino. Le dijo Claude, mientras que lo cargaban a él en sus hombres y se fueron de allí hasta el hospital más cercano posible.


End file.
